1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft engine mount and, more particularly, to an aircraft engine mount which permits the engine to be swung out of its normal operating position for servicing and inspection and which prevents the engine from moving from its normal operating position during a crash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft engine mounts which act to transmit vertical, lateral, fore-aft and torque loads to the frame to which the engine is mounted, yet permit thermal expansion and contraction of the aircraft engine, have been known in the prior art for a long time. In addition, the general mechanical principles which form the basis for the design and operation of struts and other static support members are well described in standard textbooks of physics and mechanical engineering such as Merian, J. L. Mechanics, N.Y., John Wiley & Sons, 1956 and Kittel, C., Knight, W. D., Ruderman, M. A. Mechanics, Berkeley Physics Course Vol. 1, Newton, Mass., Education Development Center, 1968, reference to which is here by expressly made.
Despite the availability of a variety of aircraft mounts, there exists a need in the art for an improved engine mount which will faciliate complete, easy inspection and servicing of the engine, without requiring removal of the engine, yet still prevent the engine from breaking free during a crash.